


Slaying in a Winter Wonderland

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Holidays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post breakup with Xander, Cordelia is anti-men, and Faith offers her an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaying in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.  
> I really can't remember how old Faith and Cordy were at this point in the series, but they were still in high school, so I went with underage to be safe.

_Silent night_  
Holy night  
C’mon vamp  
I need a fight

Standing in the shadows outside _The Bronze_ , Faith hummed to herself while she flipped her stake from hand to hand, bored beyond belief. Buffy was out doing the ‘family thing’ with her mother, so that left it up to Sunnydale’s second Slayer to keep all the good little girls and boys safe from the things that went bump in the night.

Only problem was, those things seemed to be keeping a low profile.

Faith was itching for a fight, or a fuck, or hopefully both—the order didn’t matter—and she breathed a sigh of relief when a group of girls walked out of the club, their high heels clicking on the concrete. They headed off down the alley, and when nothing jumped them, Faith growled. Stuck up bitches, it would serve them right if she let a couple of them get dusted—wouldn’t that give Buffy and Giles shit fits?

The door to _The Bronze_ opened again, and out walked a single girl, one who looked highly pissed. But then, Cordelia Chase generally looked pissed at those lower mortals around her. Chuckling to herself, Faith eased out of the shadows, following the other girl at a distance, humming her song to herself again.

Cordy stalked along the alley, grumbling to herself. If she had to listen to Harmony point out another loser to her one more time, she was going to steal one of Buffy’s stakes and kill the air-headed blonde! She kicked viciously at what she thought was a rock, then shrieked in disgust when she realized it was a dead rat, fortunately drained dry thanks to all the vampires they had in Sunnydale.

"I _hate_ men," she snarled, continuing on her way until a sound made her whirl around, her heart in her throat.

"What’s the matter, Princess?" Faith chuckled, stowing her stake back in her sleeve after she’d dusted the vamp going after Cordy with one blow. "I do have to admit I’m disappointed in them myself." She flicked a glance toward the pile of ash on the ground. "Just never last long enough to satisfy you."

"Or sneak around behind your back and cheat on you with geeky redheaded witches who aren’t nearly as pretty as you are!" Cordelia snapped, then flushed as she realized what she’d said. "Not that I care what that loser does."

Faith smirked. "Oh ho, some serious self-esteem issues going on here if you’re jealous of Willow. I thought this was the season to be good and kind-hearted."

"To someone who stole my boyfriend? Even if he was a total loser, he was mine. You don’t go making out with someone else’s boyfriend. And the boys in Sunnydale! Completely worthless."

"Yeah, that’s why she and Oz are joined at the hip—well, not literally I don’t think..." Faith shrugged it off even as she rolled her eyes at Cordelia’s theatrics. "Look, the guy pisses you off, get over it, make up or get revenge; anything else is just a waste of time."

"And just how would you suggest I get revenge?" Cordy demanded. "Look around you! Like I said, the only boys in this town are worthless. It’s not like I can show up at _The Bronze_ with Ben Affleck."

"Just - hold on." With an almost bored sigh, Faith turned on her heel, punched the approaching vamp in the face, ducked his swing, and kicked him in the gut, glad this one was more of a challenge - a bit more anyway.

Cordy gasped and backed up almost to the grimy brick wall, but she didn’t scream or run away. After everything she’d seen the last couple of years, a single vamp with a Slayer right there wasn’t enough to really scare her. She watched Faith with interest, noticing that she had a very different style than Buffy.

Faith slammed the vamp into the wall and staked him on the rebound, continuing her discussion with Cordelia without missing a beat. "You just need to broaden your horizons a little, Princess. Damn, slaying makes me horny," she added, dusting off her hands on her leather pants and eyeing the other young woman speculatively.

"And just what would you suggest?" Cordy asked, raising her chin slightly. She’d have to be blind not to see that look, but much to her own surprise, she was intrigued. And she might as well get herself something unique for Christmas since nobody else would. But she wasn’t going to make it easy for Faith either... at least not yet.

"Feel like going slumming, Princess?" Faith asked, a challenging smile curving her lips.

"Depends if there’ll be anything to make it worth my while," Cordelia retorted, tossing her head.

"Oh, I’m sure there will be." Grinning slyly, Faith caught Cordy’s face in her hands and kissed her, exploring the other woman’s open mouth with her tongue when Cordelia gasped in shock.

Cordelia stiffened and made a muffled sound of protest, but before she could struggle free, she noticed just how good Faith was at kissing. Surely it couldn’t hurt to enjoy this for just a moment? But if Harmony or the others saw her... The thought of her humiliation was almost enough to make her stop until one or both of them moved and her nipples brushed against Faith.

With a moan, Cordy stepped closer, shivering as she felt the heat of the Slayer against her. She became a more active participant in the kiss, her tongue pushing forward to delve into Faith’s mouth, tasting her.

"Well, well, well, the princess melts when the right heat’s applied," Faith chuckled, pulling back just enough to look into Cordelia’s eyes. "So, think it’s worth your while now?"

"Oh, shut up," Cordy growled, trying to capture Faith’s lips again and pouting when the other girl wouldn’t let her. "It has possibilities, but if that’s all you’ve got..." she taunted.

"Don’t you know better than to provoke a Slayer?" Faith asked, amused. Recalling how Cordelia always went after Buffy, she grinned. "No, I suppose you don’t." She pushed Cordy back against the alley wall and into the shadows, one hand holding her there and the other delving under the other woman’s dress. "I’m not good, sweet Buffy; I get revenge." She slid her fingers under Cordy’s panties (silk, they just had to be), and rubbed at her cleft.

Cordelia gasped, shocked to realize how wet she already was from just a kiss. She could no more have prevented her legs from opening to Faith’s knowing touch than she could have flown. Her hands clutched at Faith’s shoulders as her knees started to buckle, and she whimpered, the small, sexy sound echoing faintly in the dark, hopefully empty alley.

She and Xander had done this often, but it had never felt like _this_! Faith seemed to know exactly how and where to touch her, and Cordelia’s hips started to twist, riding the sensations the clever fingers were giving her.

Faith smiled ferally, her thumb circling over Cordy’s clit while her fingers plunged into her body, their eyes locked together.

"Not bad," Cordelia panted, "but nothing spectacular." She raised her chin challengingly even as she felt the lust surge in her, but she wasn’t going to let Faith see that.

"Uh huh." Nodding as if she knew exactly what Cordelia was thinking and feeling, Faith slid her unoccupied hand up to cup Cordy’s breast, rubbing at her taut nipple while she continued to finger-fuck her, the other woman’ soft moans making her hornier than she was before.

Deciding that two could play this game, Cordelia let go of her death grip on Faith to drag her nails over the other girl’s chest, smiling when Faith’s nipples sprang to rigid attention. Her mouth followed her fingers, closing over one peak and biting it through the clothes hiding it from her view.

"My my," Faith panted, pressing closer to grind her crotch against Cordy’s thigh, "the princess has a bit of tiger in her as well."

"Think you can keep up?" Cordelia challenged, brown eyes flashing in the dim light. She tore at the lacings of Faith’s leather pants, finally loosening them enough to slide a hand inside, her fingers combing through Faith’s dark curls.

"With you? No contest." Faith dipped her head forward to nip at the side of Cordelia’s neck, her fingers probing the moist cleft as she rocked against Cordy’s hand, her whole body thrumming.

"Smug bitch," Cordy rasped, pressing lower until her fingers slid between Faith’s slick folds. "Don’t be so sure of yourself." She bit sharply at the nipple she’d been suckling, tugging it away from Faith’s body with her teeth, then doing the same to the other one.

Faith gasped in pleasure at the jolt of lust the sharp pain sent through her. "Have to be," she panted, "that’s who I am." Wanting to see just how far Cordy was willing to go, she pulled the strap of the other woman’s dress off her shoulder, baring her breast.

Cordelia gasped, momentarily afraid that someone would see her, see them. But she didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to go somewhere nice and clean and private. She wanted this, harsh, rough, dirty, right here with Faith. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts toward Faith, daring her to do whatever she wanted.

Purring at the sight, Faith leaned in, nipping at the taut peaks of Cordy’s nipples. When that wasn’t enough, she dropped to her knees before the other woman, ripping her panties from her body and sliding her dress up her hips so that she could lean in and lap at Cordelia’s cunt.

Cordy bit back a cry as her hips jerked in Faith’s grasp, feeling another rush of moisture flood her. Her fingers tangled in the long hair, and she pulled Faith to her, nearly sobbing when teeth scraped her clit.

Tossing her hair back out of her face, Faith moved her hands to Cordy’s hips, spreading her tender flesh wider so that she could reach every bit of the other girl. She could hear Cordelia’s moans, and their sound mixed with the carols blasting over a radio somewhere nearby to create a raunchy rhythm.

This was so much better than when Xander had done it, as if Faith knew exactly what Cordelia was feeling and just how much pressure to apply. "God, yes," Cordy gasped, her hands rising to her own breasts to pinch and twist the nipples.

In answer, Faith pressed harder at the musky tasting flesh, running her tongue over Cordy’s clit then back to press it inside her.

Cordy vaguely thought that she ought to be doing something for Faith, but it felt so good she didn’t want to move. She leaned against the wall, letting it help support her as she spread her legs more and thrust her hips forward, one foot leaving the ground as she raised her knee over Faith’s shoulder.

Pleased at how Cordelia was opening up to her, Faith went back to sucking and nipping at her clit while pressing two fingers inside the other woman’s body, feeling her tremble as she did so.

Shudders wracked Cordelia, and she was whimpering with every indrawn breath as she rode Faith’s fingers, feeling them rub inside her while her tongue and teeth teased Cordy’s clit until she thought she would scream. And then she did as she exploded, drenching Faith with her juices while she writhed wildly.

After licking every bit of the offering up, Faith swayed to her feet, licking her lips and bringing Cordelia’s hand back to her crotch. "Care to return the favor, Princess?" she purred.

What a question! Was Cordelia Chase, pampered princess, going to get down on her knees in a filthy back alley and suck Faith’s cunt? Damn right!

Cordy pounced on Faith ravenously, peeling the leather pants down to Faith’s ankles and pushing her legs apart. She pushed between the other girl’s thighs, burying her face in the wet, musky folds as she licked and bit and sucked.

"Fuck yeah!" Faith groaned, swiveling around so that her back was against the wall. Closing her eyes, she tangled a hand in Cordelia’s hair, arching against the heat of her mouth.

Cordy knitted two fingers together and pressed them inside Faith, fucking her as she sucked on her clit. She wanted to hear the Slayer scream with pleasure she’d made her feel, and her own body throbbed with lust again.

Heat built inside Faith, and for the moment she didn’t give a shit if the Hellmouth opened right under her feet. Her body spasmed around Cordelia’s fingers, and she let out a cry as she came, writhing against Cordy’s hands and mouth.

Cordelia kept lapping at her until Faith shivered and pushed her head away, and then she sat back on her heels, dress hanging off her shoulders and pushed up around her waist, and she smirked.

Faith opened her eyes and straightened up. "Not bad, Princess," she murmured, holding out a hand to help Cordelia to her feet. "Care for a second round?"

"I could be convinced." Cordy stared at Faith as she fixed her dress, then looked around for her panties and wrinkled her nose when she found them in a pile of garbage. So much for those.

"In the spirit of the holiday season?" Faith’s voice had an edge to it, and she bent gracefully to pull up her pants.

"Why not?" Cordy shrugged. "We can blame it on holiday spirits."

Faith snickered. "Exactly; considering this is Sunnydale, a lot stranger things have happened."

"The Sunnyhell version of _A Christmas Carol_?" Cordelia laughed. "Could be scary."

"Tiny Tim would vamp out and chow down on Scrooge instead of the goose."

"And the Ghost of Christmas Future would probably suck the marrow out of our bones or something."

"Sounds like a guy I dated once," Faith laughed. "So c’mon, Princess; I won’t suck your marrow at least."

"But I hope you’ll suck something," Cordy retorted. "Or can’t the big, bad Slayer keep up?"

Faith crooked a finger at the younger woman and started to back down the alley. "C’mon, little girl, I’ll have you singing carols all night long."

Cordy tossed her head. "Dream on. I’ll have you on your knees begging. That’s my idea of a Christmas Present."

"That was Christmas Past; what I’m looking forward to is Christmas yet to come."

"Big promises," Cordy retorted. "Let’s see if you can deliver."

"Always," Faith purred before sighing. "Duck," she ordered, punching the vamp coming up behind Cordelia in the face.

Cordelia yelped as she slipped and landed on her ass, legs spread and giving anyone who cared to look a good view of her dripping pussy. "God, can’t a person even have sex in Sunnydale without vampires?"

"It doesn’t seem so," Faith grunted, ducking a charge and flipping the vamp over her back to slam against the wall. "Maybe he wanted in on the action too."

"I don’t think so. He’s grungy." Cordy made a face. "And I’m off men right now. They’re scum-sucking pigs."

"Most of ‘em." Faith agreed, shoving an elbow into the undead’s gut. "And glad to see I caught you at the right time."

"Aren’t you supposed to just kill them? It’s cold. I want to go home and warm up," Cordy whined as she got to her feet.

"Princess, it’s Sunnydale, it never gets cold here," Faith sighed. "God, can’t even let me have a little fun with them..."

"It’s December. It’s cold," Cordelia insisted. "And if you’d rather play with _him_..." She tossed her head again and started to walk away.

"Now don’t run away mad, Princess; we’ve got all night!" she called, dusting off her hands and stowing her stake up her sleeve before walking after Cordy.

"To stand around in alleys?" Cordy demanded, pouting slightly.

"So walk, Princess, and we’ll deck your halls at my place."

"Wouldn’t that be Buffy’s house?"

"Uh, no, I have my own place. It’s a shithole, but it’s home."

Cordelia hesitated for a moment then shrugged. "So what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

Faith slipped an arm around Cordelia’s waist and led her down the alleyway, humming under her breath before finally giving in and singing the last few words, "...walking in a winter wonderland."

 **END**


End file.
